


Perfect Match

by NemiMontoya



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Yamato have the house to themselves for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Gokusen._

 

“Yaaamatooo...”

Ren plopped down on his bed next to his boyfriend who had dozed off with a manga book on his face. Ren grabbed it and tossed it on the floor with a teasing smile.

“What is it?” Yamato mumbled.

“Got a call from Sis. She's traded shifts with a friend and will be staying late at the hostess club.”

“Okay, so...?” Yamato yawned.

“Well, this means two things. One: if _Goro-chan_ is there he'd better keep his paws off my sister or I'll kick his ass, head teacher or not. And two: you and I have the place to ourselves for a few hours more...” Ren grinned trailing finger along Yamato's collarbone.

Suddenly Yamato seemed much more alert.

“Hmmm.... I wonder what we shall do...”

He rolled over on his side, smirking at Ren.

“I can think of a few things...” Ren said, licking his lips. Yamato surged forward, attaching his lips to Ren's.

Ren grinned into the kiss.

“Finally, I got your motor running,” he said, breaking away from Yamato. “You hurt my feelings by falling asleep, you know.”

“Shut up,” Yamato growled fisting his hand in Ren's hair and bringing their mouths back together. He moaned in approval as Ren's tongue entered his mouth. He snaked his arm around the other boy's waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss turned heated. Ren pulled away, staring into Yamato's eyes while breathing heavily, his hair messed up. Yamato felt such an incredible urge to hold on to him and never let go. And he almost moaned out loud at the next words to come out of Ren's kiss-swollen lips:

“Yamato, I want to do it.”

As long as Ren was recovering from his surgery, they'd limited the physical side of their relationship to keep from ripping open Ren's stitches. And even after the stitches came out, Yamato had felt cautious around Ren, not wanting to do any damage to his healing wounds. They'd stuck to making out for a while, and one night when they'd, like tonight, had Ren's house to themselves, they'd given each other handjobs. But now, Ren was in excellent shape. They were fully safe to take their relationship to the next step physically. And Yamato wanted to. It would be the first time for both of them, but he was ready. _Man_ , he was ready. And it seemed Ren was, too.

“How should we... I mean which one of us should...” he began, trailing off awkwardly.

“Uhm...” Ren gave a slightly embarrassed smile. “I was hoping you could do it to me... I'd really like that... if you want.”

“I want to. I can do it.”

Ren smiled softly at him. Yamato grabbed the hem of Ren's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Ren did the same with Yamato's.

They took their time undressing each other, both a little nervous. Once their clothes were in piles on the floor, Ren lay back on the bed, and gently tugged Yamato down. Yamato leaned over Ren, taking in his bare body. He could feel Ren's eyes on himself, studying him in the same way.

“You're beautiful.”

Yamato felt momentarily embarrassed at the words that slipped out of his mouth, but the feeling vanished when he saw Ren's pleased smile.

“You too,” he replied quietly.

Yamato shuddered when Ren reached out and touched his bare chest, fingers brushing over a nipple. Ren opened his legs and Yamato settled down between them as they both gently explored each other's bodies. Yamato kissed Ren's jaw, dragging his lips down over the skin on the nape of his neck, placing careful bites there. He knew from experience Ren loved that. Sure enough, Ren shuddered and the fingers that had been caressing Yamato's back clenched.

Feeling encouraged, Yamato left a trail of kisses down the smooth skin of Ren's chest, caressing his sides with his hands. When he got to the belly-button, he remembered something and looked up at Ren, brushing hair away from his face.

“Ren... if we're going to do this were going to need some... you know. Lube.”

Ren laughed awkwardly.

“I have some.”

He reached over, opening a drawer in his nightstand, retrieving a tube which he handed to Yamato.

“I bought it. It was kind of humiliating, but I figured it'd be worth it.”

Yamato took it, laughing quietly.

“So, should I...?”

“No time like the present,” Ren replied, smiling.

Yamato popped the tube open, and squeezed some of the substance onto his fingers. Blushing, Ren spread his legs a little wider as Yamato lowered his hand in between them, his fingertip teasing the opening. Then he carefully slipped one finger inside.

“How does that feel?”

“It's okay,” Ren replied. “It feels nice, actually... I like it.”

As Yamato moved his finger inside Ren, he looked down at his boyfriend's hard length and decided to make it a little more pleasurable for Ren. Leaning down, he kissed the tip of Ren's cock, then took it inside his mouth. Ren gasped.

“Oh...! Yamato..!”

Breathing heavily, Ren fisted his hands in the sheets as Yamato slowly pleasured him with his mouth while simultaneously working him open with his fingers. He added a second, and then a third digit.

After a while, Ren patted Yamato's back.

“Yamato...” he said, panting. “I can't stand it anymore... _please_...!”

Yamato groaned and removed his fingers from Ren's loosened entrance. He squeezed more lube onto his hand and coated his own erection. He positioned himself, and laced his fingers together with Ren's and looked in his eyes.

“Ren... I love you.”

Ren squeezed his fingers.

“I love you, too.”

Slowly, Yamato pushed forward, but stopped as Ren looked uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. Keep going.”

Ren took a deep breath as Yamato pushed deeper inside. Yamato thought Ren's expression was a little pained, but Ren kept telling him to keep going. And then...

“ _Oh shit, I'm fully inside, it feels so good, so tight, so warm..._ ” Yamato thought as he buried his face in Ren's neck, trying to regain control of his body who was threatening to betray him and make him come too early. He bit lightly at Ren's neck, and Ren gave a pleased little moan.

Ren pulled at Yamato's hair, tugging him up to press a kiss on his lips. Yamato slid his tongue against Ren's, and they both groaned as Yamato experimentally moved his hips.

“Was that okay?” Yamato asked, panting.

“Yes.. again,” Ren demanded, wrapping his long legs around Yamato's waist.

Yamato started moving inside Ren. As Ren only showed signs of pleasure and no pain, he felt confident enough to move a little faster. As he leaned down to kiss Ren again, he changed his angle slightly, and Ren cried out loudly into his mouth.

“Are you okay?!” Yamato asked, startled.

“Yes! Oh yes, right there!” Ren moaned, grabbing at Yamato's shoulders.

Yamato smirked, realizing what had happened. He snapped his hips, hitting the same spot. Ren cried out again, digging his fingers into Yamato's back.

After that Yamato just stopped thinking. He moved faster inside his boyfriend, feeling sweat break out on his skin. Ren pushed up to meet his thrusts, and the legs around him tightened.

“Fuck... Ren...” Yamato gasped, staring into Ren's eyes as he pushed into him, again and again and again.

“Yamato, I'm so close...” Ren moaned.

“Me too...”

Ren leaned up and sharply bit into Yamato's shoulder. And Yamato couldn't control himself anymore. With a loud “aaah!” he came, hips moving erratically. The feel of Yamato spilling inside him triggered Ren's own orgasm. Shouting Yamato's name, his seed spurted between their bodies.

“Oh, fuck...!” Yamato gasped afterwards into the crook of Ren's neck, trying to catch his breath as he recovered from his intense release. He was totally wiped out. He started pulling out, but Ren tightened his arms around his back.

“Wait... not yet. Let's just lie here like this a little longer.”

“Mmm,” Yamato smiled. “That was...” he trailed off, unable to find the right word. Even 'perfect' seemed insufficient.

“Yeah...” Ren laughed softly. “And that was only the first time! Just wait till we get the hang of it!”

“I'll have a heart attack!” Yamato chuckled. He pulled himself up on his elbows to look into Ren's eyes.

“Let's switch next time, okay?” he said, brushing a strand of hair out of Ren's face. Ren nodded. Yamato glanced to his shoulder, where Ren's teeth marks were visible.

“Hey, you bit me!” he said accusingly.

“I couldn't help it!” Ren pouted. “It felt too good.”

“Ch! You're a total biter,” Yamato teased.

“So are you!” Ren said, pointing to his own neck, where the marks Yamato left earlier could be seen.

“Oh, yeah...” Yamato said sheepishly. “I guess we're a perfect match, then.”

Ren smiled.

“Fuck yeah, we are!”


End file.
